Magia Elemental
by Maku Mayfair
Summary: Severus se encuentra con una Bruja Elemental. Historia con mucho humor y romance.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El comienzo

Ser Severus Snape no es nada fácil, no, claro que no! Seguramente las "personas" piensan que lo único que hago es preparar pociones y maldecir, cosa que no esta del todo mal… Pero no!, además tengo que arriesgar todo el tiempo mi vida para preservar la vida de ese Potter, si tan solo lo tuviera adelante lo estrangularía!, pero que estoy pensado por los calzones de Merlín! Esto me pasa seguramente por estar empapado en algo viscoso que huele como si algo estuviera muerto hace años, con una persona que creo que se quedo pegada al piso.

Como fue que me metí en esto? Oh si, ya lo recuerdo… Como me gustaría tener un giratiempos en este momento y volver al día de ayer y no abrir esa maldita puerta.

**Flashbacks.**

Severus se encontraba sentado en su sillón preferido leyendo El Profeta cuando de pronto escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

Sacando su varita se acerca a la puerta al abrirla se encuentra a una chica de un metro sesenta de estatura, pelo castaño ondulado, ojos marrones y un cuerpo bonito, que lo mira como si fuera un bicho raro que esta en el zoo.

-Quien eres y que quieres? – Pregunta abriendo del todo la puerta pero sin aflojar el amarre de la varita.

-Hola! Soy Georgiana Bennet, usted no me conoce pero me gustaría hablar con usted si no es problema. – Se presentó con seriedad, aunque Snape se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo una pequeña risa.

-Si es problema, no tengo ganas de escuchar a desconocidos. Le contestó el profesor cerrándole prácticamente la puerta en la cara.

-Me manda Nicholas – Grito Georgiana para hacerse escuchar del otro lado de la gran puerta de roble que los separaba.

Snape al escuchar esto la primera reacción que tuvo fue maldecir y la segunda fue abrir la puerta para hacer pasar a la intrusa que se propuso a arruinarle el día.

-Habla rápido y vete. No se porque Nicholas te mando, pero seguramente no me guste lo que me vengas a decir.

-Señor, primero que nada le tengo que decir que admiro mucho su trabajo y que leo todas las publicaciones que hace con respecto a sus experimentos – Snape se quedó profundamente sorprendido al escuchar esto que no le dijo nada cuando vio que se sentó en el sofá sin su consentimiento –Y lo segundo que tengo para decirle es que como sabe, cuando uno está por terminar el master de pociones tiene que presentar una tesis para recibirse y para eso se tiene que tener un mentor para que lo guíe en el camino…

-Se los procedimientos señorita, pero no se que tiene que ver esto con usted, con Nicholas y mucho menos conmigo –Le cortó Severus sentándose en su sillón para quedar enfrentados.

-A lo que voy profesor, es que me gustaría que usted me ayudara en mi tesis. –Le contestó.

-QUE? Usted esta completamente loca si piensa que yo la pienso ayudar! No tengo tiempo para malgastar! Además dudo mucho que usted este por terminar el master ya que aparenta tener 16 años. Y por si fuera poco conoce a Nicholas Flammel! Que mejor que un renombrado alquimista para ayudarla a usted! –Severus ya se estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, maldito el momento que abrió la puerta.

-Señor, tranquilícese, Nicholas esta muy mayor y no tiene la misma vitalidad que antes, teniendo en cuenta que se destruyo la piedra filosofal y ya lo está padeciendo. Además creo que a usted le puede interesar lo que tengo para proponerle.

-No creo que pueda llegar a interesarme lo que tenga que proponerme, asíque por favor lárguese de mi casa!- Y con esto se paro y le señalo la salida.

-Por favor, se que usted esta actualmente en una investigación sobre como potenciar pociones con hechizos sin alterar la estructura ni los componentes de la poción, y se como ayudarlo, pero a cambio quiero su ayuda. –Le contesto bastante segura y tranquila la joven.

Snape al escuchar esto se sentó y le puso atención, ni en un millón de años luz reconocería que le interesaba bastante lo que la joven le estaba contando.

-La escucho – Fue su escueta respuesta

-Como se sabe, cualquier pequeño vestigio de magia puede alterar los componentes de una poción. Pero se como hacer que eso no suceda. No se si alguna vez escucho hablar de magia elemental o también llamado magia de manos –Cuestiono con mas confianza en si misma Georgiana. Sabía que tenia la atención del profesor y eso le gustaba.

-Es la clase de magia que se realiza sin varita, una magia bastante desconocida. Y soy profesor se esas cosas, no me crea un ignorante –Contesto Snape molesto.

-No fue mi intención molestarlo, siguiendo con eso, pude comprobar que la magia elemental no altera las propiedades de los componentes de una poción. Es más en muchas ocasiones hasta ayuda que sean mucho más potentes.

-Eso es imposible… Como lo comprobó? Esa es una magia prácticamente desconocida para el mago de hoy – Pregunto desconcertado el profesor y ha la vez sorprendido.

-Simple –Y con un pequeño movimiento de su mano derecha corrió unos centímetros un vaso que se encontraba en la mesita de café que estaba ubicada entre los dos. –Soy una bruja elemental.

Severus no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Una bruja elemental!

-Profesor, si usted me ayuda con mi tesis, yo lo podría ayudar en su investigación y se que con mi ayuda usted tendría excelentes resultados. No lo tome como un chantaje ni nada parecido, sino como un trato entre futuros colegas. –Geo estaba muy ilusionada de que Snape aceptara.

-Bien! –Al escuchar eso la joven estuvo a punto de brincar de la alegría, pero se contuvo y le apresto atención, porque sabia que algo mas tenia que decir el profesor –Pero tendremos algunas reglas, primero y principal: no me molestaras viniendo a mi casa sin ser invitada o como mínimo no haber avisado antes. Segundo: La única "relación" es puramente profesional, no me importa su vida privada –Termino Snape con su mejor cara de ogro.

-Perfecto! No sabe lo feliz que me pone! –Se levanto y se acerco a Snape. –Le parece que empecemos mañana con la investigación, total para mi tesis queda tiempo – Y anotando algo en un papel –Acá tiene mi dirección. Lo espero a las 8:00 AM –Y diciendo esto se desapareció.

Snape se había quedado petrificado, primero porque es la primera vez que alguien se toma tantas libertades con el y sigue con vida. Y segundo, porque desapareció, ni Albus puede desaparecerse en su casa.

-Maldita chiquilla, esto va a hacer duro.

Al día siguiente nuestro profesor se apareció frente a una gran mansión. Con un hermoso parque, en realidad pararía sacado de un libro. El gran Severus Snape nunca reconocería que le maravillo el lugar, pero simplemente era maravilloso.

Mientras se acercaba a lo que parecía la entrada principar del lugar, con una hermosa escalinata, se dio cuenta que la joven lo estaba esperando, vestida con un vestido sencillo y lánguido que le llegaba a cubrir sus zapatos.

-Buenos días profesor, pase por favor, le gustaría algo para desayunar? –Pregunto la joven cordialmente, cuando ya el profesor estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla.

-Buenos días señorita. No, me gustaría empezar ya con lo que nos atañe. –Le respondió, llegando en donde se encontraba la joven.

-Muy bien, por favor pase. –Haciéndose a un lado la muchacha le dio pase. Snape entro y se encontró con un gran hall y en el centro de el unas escalinatas de mármol blanco. –Organicé todo para empezar con la investigación en el salón del té, me parece un lugar adecuado para trabajar.

-Alguien que esta por terminar su master en pociones no cuenta con un laboratorio destinado solo para ello? –Preguntó el pocionista con el sarcasmo impregnado en su voz.

-Jajaja, por supuesto señor, pero digamos que…eh… sufrió un desperfecto técnico y no esta disponible –Le contesto la dama con una risa y lo guío hasta donde estaba todo preparado.

El lugar era un pequeño jardín con infinidades de plantas que son usadas para pociones, y para conservar mejor sus propiedades cada sector estaba aclimatado. Y a su vez estaba todo cerrado con paneles de vidrio. A Snape le dio la sensación de estar dentro de un gran frasco.

Había calderos, frascos, pipetas y demás instrumentos para realizar pociones, sobre una gran mesa de roble.

-Empezamos? – Pregunto la joven, que ya tenía unos libros que eran realmente antiguos. –Con que poción quieres empezar? Con el veritaserum o con la poción matalobos?

-Veritaserum. –Contestó el hombre y agarro uno de los libros que le estaba ofreciendo la muchacha. –Que es este libro? Si es la receta me la se de memoria –Dijo con suficiencia.

-Ese es un libro muy antiguo, es de mediados del año 1500, en aquella época, como bien sabes, no se utilizaba el veritaserum, se utilizaba otra poción, que sus efectos eran muchos mas fuertes y que en estos tiempos ya no se usa mas por cuestiones de seguridad, ya que hay muchos casos de muerte por ingesta.

-Si lo se, pero lo que también se, es que la receta de esa poción se perdió y que nadie pudo reconstruirla.

-Pero los demás no tienen ese libro que estas sosteniendo, Ahí se encuentra la receta de esa poción, lo que pasa es que en aquellos tiempo se utilizaba la palabra "flor" para referirse a la flor en si de una planta y para referirse a solamente los pétalos. Asíque tendríamos que averiguar a que se refiere.

-Vamos a averiguarlo- Snape estaba emocionado, aunque obviamente no se notara, en sus manos tenia la receta de una poción que se perdió en el tiempo, y estaba por realizarla después de cientos de años.

Con el libro se pusieron a realizar la poción, pero tomaba más tiempo del que imaginaron. Ya era mediodía y recién estaban por la mitad de la poción.

-Que le parece profesor si mientras esperamos que se cumpla la hora que la poción tiene que estar en el fuego, lo aprovechamos para comer?- Pregunto Georgiana ya que estaba muerta de hambre.

-Me parece perfecto –Contesto el profesor que dejo de cortar las raíces de mandrágora y la miro.

-Tink! –Llamo la joven y apareció una elfina con voz chillona.

-Señorita ama! Que necesita? – Pregunto la elfina.

-Nos traerías el almuerzo por favor? Y prepararías la mesa aquí, ya que no me quiero alejar de la poción por las dudas. Le parece bien señor Snape? –Preguntó.

-Si

-Ya se lo traigo señorita ama y señor amigo de la señorita ama – Y con esto desapareció dejando un silencio incomodo.

A los 5 segundos apareció una mesa con dos sillas ya preparado para sentarse a espera la comida.

-Por favor tome asiento –Y ambos se sentaron. Georgiana sabia que Snape tenia muchas preguntas –Se que tiene preguntas por hacerme, y yo estoy dispuesta a contestarlas.

Snape que estaba tomando un poco de vino blanco que se encontraba en su copa, la dejo y preguntó.

-Quien es usted? No tengo mucha información sobre usted, pero parece que usted si me conoce. Tenga bien en claro que no hubiera venido si no le hubiera preguntado a Nicholas sobre usted. Y lo único que conseguí de el fue su aprobación para venir y unos comentarios de la buena persona que es usted –Al decir lo ultimo Snape vio como se sonrojaba – Y esa actitud de el, me dio curiosidad, por eso vine.

-Como sabes soy Georgiana Bennet, mi familia es una de las más antiguas. Si bien no somos conocidos por toda la comunidad mágica, las demás antiguas familias si nos conocen y nosotros a ellos. Como bien sabes, las magos y brujas elementales no están bien vistos por la comunidad mágica inglesa, y cuando mis antepasados se dieron cuenta del peligro que significaba vivir en Londres y ser conocidos como una familia elemental, se mudaron a norte America, y decidieron no ser conocidos allí, sin descuidar los negocios y las responsabilidades con la comunidad mágica inglesa. Así fue hasta hace unos años. Mis padres fueron asesinados hace diez años por seguidores de Voldemort por no querer unirse a sus filas –Al decir esto a la joven se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero tomo aire y continuo –Yo tenia casi 6 años cuando paso, mi padrino Nicholas se hizo cargo de mi y me enseño todo lo que se. Me enfrasque en las pociones porque era lo único que hacia que no pensara en eso, y las empecé a amar. Además me enseño como manejar mi magia junto con una gran amiga y tutora Joan.

Volví a Londres para ocupar el lugar que me pertenece a mi familia en la comunidad y para acabar con el que mato a mis padres –Finalizo con aparente tranquilidad.

A los 10 segundos apareció la comida y comenzaron a almorzar en silencio cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

En eso se escucha un silbido que sale del caldero, ambos se acercaron y cuando vieron como la poción se volvió una masa viscosa verde se dieron cuenta que la poción no fue realizada con éxito. Y de pronto una explosión…

**Fin de flashbacks**

Georgiana estaba tirada en el piso cubierta íntegramente por esa masa que hace unos pocos segundos atrás era su poción. Al levantar la vista se encontró que Snape estaba parado pensando en valla a saber que, pero por su cara no debía ser algo bonito.

La joven se empezó a reír a carcajadas, no sabia porque pero hacia mucho que no se reía de tal forma.

-De que te ríes? –Le reprocho Snape totalmente salido de sus casillas.

-De nada, perdón!... Menos mal que le pusimos hechizos protectores a los libros! Esto es un desastre –Al levantarse comprobó que todo estaba salpicado. –Creo que fue todo por hoy. Si quiere le puedo ofrecer una habitación con baño para que se asee y podemos continuar mañana para ver que fue lo que paso.

-Prefiero que me muestre una chimenea para poder irme a mi casa.

-Por supuesto, por acá –Y salio a mostrarle donde estaba la chimenea.

-Snape Manor –Grito o mas bien ladro el profesor cuando entro a la chimenea.

Al llegar a su casa Snape lo primero que hizo fue servirse un whisky con hielo, que se tomo de un trago y subir a darse un laaaaargo baño. Sabiendo que el día de mañana seria mucho mas extraño que el de hoy.

Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios!

Cassie


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Snape después de bañarse se dio cuenta que tenia una lechuza con una carta en su pico. Al ver su remitente por poco más y se pone a gritar, lo único que le faltaba, el molesto de Lucius Malfoy, se puso a leer:

_Severus:_

_Como bien sabes esta noche se es la reunión, y me parece una ocasión perfecta para que me entregues lo que me debes._

_Atentamente,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

Severus se había olvidado completamente, tenia que hacer la poción que le prometió a Lucius. Se puso a trabajar lo que le quedaba del día, no se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de la joven riéndose, trataba de pensar mas atentamente a lo que estaba haciendo y no podía. Al levantar la vista se da cuenta que le quedaba media hora nada mas para embotellar la poción y vestirse para la reunión con el Señor Oscuro.

Al terminar todo se aparece a las afueras de la mansión de Lucius, que es donde se llevaría acabo la reunión. Al entrar se encuentra con varios mortifagos.

-Severus, que alegría, me trajiste eso?- Pregunta el rubio al verlo entrar.

-Por supuesto Malfoy, aquí la tienes.- Le contesta entregándole un pequeño frasco con la poción.

-Sabes Severus, siempre pensé en buscarte una novia, creo que es hora de que ya asientes cabeza, lo digo porque ya te estas volviendo mayor y que mejor que tener un heredero tuyo que tenga el mismo don que tu para el maravilloso arte de las pociones- le dice Malfoy.

Severus a todo esto seguía con su cara imperturbarle, pero por dentro tenia ganas de matar a ese estupido rubio, como se osaba en decirle esas cosas a el?.

Cuando estaba por contestarle como realmente se merecía, Peter entra al vestíbulo diciendo que el Lord ya estaba listo y que tenían que entrar.

Al entrar a la habitación a Severus se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Mis mas leales mortifagos, tengo algo que decirles, y mas le vale que presenten muchísimas atención, porque cualquier error será castigado con la muerte.- Todos bien sabían que seria una muerte dolorosa y larga, últimamente el humor de su amo estaba muy volátil. Desde que perdió la oportunidad de matar a ese Potter en el ministerio se ponía furioso muy fácilmente.- Se muy bien que el ministerio esta nervioso por mi vuelta, y vamos a aprovecharlo, vamos a sembrar el caos, pero vamos a jugar también con el terror psicológico, se que es muy efectivo. Lo que vamos a hacer primero es atacar pueblos muggles. Pueblos donde sepamos que viven familias de magos. Pero los ataques van a hacer espaciados y en lugares completamente opuestos, para que las personas no sepan ni cuando ni donde vamos a atacar.- Finalizo el Lord con una risa macabra.

Todos los presentes estaban murmurando lo que les parecía este plan, a la gran mayoría le parecía bien, pero a la minoría no le parecía tan bueno, porque seria menos ataques y menos personas para matar, cabe decir que la persona que menos le gustaba esa idea era a Bellatrix Lastrange.

-Pasando a otro tema, Severus ven. –Al escuchar eso el profesor sabia lo que se venia. – Severus Severus Severus, te mande a buscar información sobre Dumbledore, que tienes de nuevo.

Arrodillándose Severus permitió que el Señor Oscuro se metiera en su cabeza, solo permitiéndole ver lo que él quería.

-Mi Lord, Albus Dumbledore está de viaje. Salió la semana pasada, el día siguiente al término del año escolar. –Contestó él.

-Idiota! Eso ya lo se, crucio!.- A recibir la maldición Severus trataba de no gritar, y al ver esto el Lord le puso más intensidad hasta sacarle un grito. –Algo más Snape?

-Se…se fue…con Nicholas…Flammel.- Le respondió prácticamente sin aliento, ya que la maldición lo agarro desprevenido.

-Interesante…Pero al no saber la ubicación de Flammel no sabemos donde están los dos, verdad Snape?, pero es buena información, lástima tu lentitud al decírmelo, Crucio!.- Y así estuvo el Lord por varios minutos.

Severus no tenia mas fuerzas, los Cruciatus lo habían dejado muy mal herido. Al termino de la reunión, se apareció en su casa, y debido a la aparición cayo de bruces al piso, trato de levantarse pero no pudo, lo volvió a intentar, esta vez con mas éxito y se fue sosteniendo de la pared hasta su habitación, en su mesita de noche tenia las pociones para este tipo de casos, ya que no era la primera vez que sucedía esto. Se sentó en su cama así estaba mas cómodo y se tomo todas las pociones. Ya casi no tenía mas fuerzas para nada, y se recostó. Lo ultimo que pensó fue que por la mañana se curaría los cortes que le provoco la maldición.

A la mañana siguiente Geo se encontraba acostada, recién se despertaba, había soñado con sus padres, unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían su cara, como los extrañaba. Si no fuera por Nicholas y Joan no hubiera podido salir adelante.

Al fijarse en su reloj de pulsera, se dio cuenta que faltaba una hora para las ocho. No habían acordado una hora con Severus pero sabia que el se presentaría a la misma hora de ayer. Llamo a Tink, el único elfo que la conocía desde niña, y cuando se fue de la casa de Nicholas la siguió para atenderla. Desayuno en la cama, algo que casi nunca hacia, pero que se permitió esa mañana. Se ducho y cuando se estaba cambiando, una explosión se escucho en la casa.

-Señorita ama!.- Se apareció su elfina.- El salón de te esta hecho un desastre!. Los otros elfos fueron para ver lo que sucedió!

Geo corrió por toda la casa hasta llegar al salón y vio que los elfos terminaban de apagar un pequeño incendio. Ayer cuando el profesor se fue, ella se encargo de limpiar todo el lugar, no quería que nadie mas tocara los restos de la poción para que no la contaminara, así poder analizarla para ver cual había sido la falla. Pero se ve que había quedado algún resto cerca de unos candelabros que había para iluminar el salón, estos calentaron los restos de la poción y finalmente había explotado.

-Por los calzones de Merlín! Esto es un desastre! Quedo todo destruido, no podremos trabajar aquí. Que voy a hacer?.- Realmente estaba preocupada, y solo quedaban 5 minutos para que llegara Snape.

-Señorita ama, porque no va a la casa de la señorita Joan, ella tiene un laboratorio de pociones y no le molestar que lo use.- Contesto Tink.

-Excelente! Tienes razón! Por eso te quiero tanto Tink!.- Y salio apresuradamente para preparar los libros que se llevaría.

Al hacerse las ocho, se extraño que no se presentara el profesor, trato de llamarlo por la red flu y nada. Espero a que si hicieran las diez, pero no llegaba. Decidió en ir a la casa del profesor.

Al llegar una sensación de angustia se presento, sabia que las cosas no iban bien, toco la puerta y nada. Con un pequeño gesto de la mano la puerta se abrió. Al entrar vio que la habitación estaba desordenada.

-Profesor!.- Llamo la joven, y al ver que nadie le respondía decidió darse una vuelta por la casa para ver si lo encontraba.

Al dar unos pasos, se dio cuenta que en piso se encontraban unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, sus sospechas se confirmaban, sabia que algo había pasado con Severus. Al seguir el rastro se encontró con una puerta de madera que estaba entornada, al abrirla completamente se dio cuenta que era un dormitorio. Y sobre la cama se encontraba Snape.

Al acercarse se dio cuenta que el profesor estaba pálido y temblaba del frío.

-Profesor! Se encuentra usted bien?.- pregunto la joven, y al no tener ninguna respuesta lo toco. Se dio cuenta que ardía de fiebre.

Georgiana no sabia que hacer, no sabia donde encontrar las pociones que necesitaba para darle y no daba como para que diera vuelta el lugar para buscarlas, sabía que Snape la mataría cuando se enterara que registro toda su casa.

No podía ir a su casa, porque su laboratorio estaba vacío y su salón de te, donde se encontraba los ingredientes para elaborarlas estaba destruido. Pero recordó las palabras de Tink, y con determinación le tomo la mano al mayor y con la imagen de su dormitorio en la casa de Joan, se apareció.

Al llegar recostó a Severus en su cama y fue corriendo al sótano, donde Joan tenia el laboratorio y busco la poción para bajar la fiebre. Cuando llego otra vez al dormitorio decidió sacarle la tunica al profesor para que estuviera mas cómoda, y vio que la camisa blanca estaba manchada con sangre, decidió sacársela también así podía curarlo, cuando termino se quedo congelada. Había visto la marca en su brazo, sabia que Snape era espía de la Orden, pero al verla tan cerca de ella le dio escalofríos.

El cuerpo de profesor estaba lleno de cortes, ella sabia muy bien que eran por la maldición Cruciatus, reconocería esas marcas aunque estuviera la luz apagada. Fue por las pociones que necesitaría y curo una por una esas marcas, las desinfecto y por ultimo les paso una poción para que cerraran.

Por ultimo le dio la poción para bajarle la fiebre y otra para que descansara tranquilo hasta que se recuperara. Le puso una camisa que era del novio de Joan y lo arropó.

Cuando termino, se sentó junto a la cama, y estallo en lagrimas, sabia que el profesor había sido torturado por la maldición y si ella no hubiera ido a la casa de él no lo hubiera encontrado y el podría haber muerto.

Aunque prácticamente no lo conocía, ella le tenía un gran respeto y admiración, lo había empezado a querer sin darse cuenta.

Así paso todo el día y la noche, ella estaba sentada a su lado, cuidándolo y dándole las pociones para que mejorara.

A la mañana siguiente Severus se despierta, y se encuentra que no esta en su cama. Al voltear la cabeza se da cuenta que Geo esta sentada a su lado mirándolo. El estaba más que pasmado, no recordaba nada.

-Como se siente?.- Fue lo primero que pregunto Geo.

-Un poco adolorido pero bien, que paso? Como es que llegue aquí?.- Pregunto él con la voz ronca.

-Ayer lo fui a buscar y lo encontré inconciente. Lo traje para acá y lo estuve curando desde entonces.

-Tengo que irme.- Trato de levantarse Snape, pero seguía débil y por poco se cae, si no fuera por la joven que lo atajo se hubiera caído de la cama.

-Espere!, esta muy débil como para aparecerse.- Por agarrarlo Severus vio que tenia las manos rojísimas y con pequeños cortes.- Déjeme que le alcanzo la poción que se tiene que tomar para la fiebre.

-Que le paso en sus manos.- Pregunto el profesor cuando la joven le alcanzo la poción, y antes de tomarla la olio por costumbre.

-Si quisiera envenenarlo o matarlo ya lo hubiera hecho no le parece?.- Dijo de mal humor Geo.

-Es la costumbre, no me contesto, que le paso en las manos?.- Le retruco el mayor tomándose la poción de un sorbo.

-Pues….yo… desde pequeña soy alérgica al ajenjo, y como bien sabe, es el principal ingrediente en las pociones curativas… y bueno…- La joven estaba avergonzada de que Snape le viera las manos, no era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera, ya que al ser alérgica, muchas veces era un problema, cuando tenia que realizar una poción con ajenjo, que eran prácticamente todas las curativas entre otras, se le ponían las manos así o peor.

-Ya veo…Realmente tendría que irme, tengo muchas cosas por hacer. –Contesto él.

-Si, ahí tiene un baño.- Le señalo la puerta que estaba en una esquina del dormitorio.- Lo dejo para que se arregle, estaré abajo por si necesita algo.

Dicho esto la joven se levanto y salio por la puerta, bajo y se preparo un rico licuado de frutilla y kiwi, mientras esperaba que el profesor se terminara de arreglar.

Mientras tanto Severus se miraba al espejo, las marcas prácticamente habían desaparecido y el cuerpo ya no le dolía. Cuando se arreglo la camisa se dio cuenta que no era suya, busco por el cuarto la suya y se dio cuenta que estaba toda manchada de sangre, y prefirió quedarse con la limpia antes que ponerse la otra. Cuando termino de asearse salio, y bajo por las escaleras.

Mientras bajaba se dio cuenta que no estaban en la casa de ella, y eso la extraño, cuando llego a la planta baja, miro por una de las ventanas y del otro lado se veía una calle que parecía bastante tranquila, con casas iguales con sus pequeños parques perfectos.

Entro a la cocina donde se encontraba la joven.

-Quiere un poco de licuado?.- Pregunto Geo mostrándole su vaso.

-No… Donde estamos?.- Pregunto intrigado.

-Es la casa de Joan, se acuerda que le hable de ella?.- Al ver el asentimiento de él siguió.- Acá es donde seguiremos con la investigación, la salón donde estábamos antes quedo destruido.

-Destruido?

-Si, al parecer ayer no limpie bien los restos de poción y quedo un poco cerca de uno de los candelabros y resumiendo exploto!.- Explico jovialmente la chica.

-Y lo dice tan tranquila?.- Pregunto sorprendido Snape. Si a él le pasara eso estaría todavía maldiciendo.

-Las cosas materiales van y vienen.- Contesto simplemente.

-Bueno si seria tan amable de mostrarme una chimenea, no creo que pueda aparecerme.

-Si, en el recibidor hay una, lo acompaño.- La joven se levanto y le indico el lugar.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hizo, no tenia porque.- Agradeció Severus antes de echar los polvos flu. Realmente estaba agradecido aunque no se notara, nunca antes nadie había hecho eso por el.- Cuando nos volvemos a juntar para seguir con la investigación?

-Que le parece mañana a las ocho aquí?.- Contesto la muchacha

-Me parece perfecto, Adiós.- Y se fue el profesor.

Cerca de ahí, un joven estaba tirado en su cama. Estaba pensando lo que había sucedido hace apenas dos semanas atrás. La batalla en el ministerio y la muerte de su padrino.

Harry no podía sentirse peor, por su culpa había muerto el único familiar que lo quería, pero por lo menos, desde la advertencia de la Orden, sus tíos no lo molestaban, es como si el no viviera ahí, simplemente lo ignoraban.

A eso de las seis de la tarde cuando estaba por oscurecer, decidió salir a tomar aire, ya no aguantaba estar encerrado. Fue a la plaza que estaba cerca, parecía que en cualquier momento se largaría una tormenta, pero no le importo. Se sentó en un columpio y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no quería llorar, pero le fue imposible. Lloro por su padrino, por sus padres, por Cedric, por todos.

Después de unos minutos sintió que alguien se acercaba y lo abrazaba, al principio se tenso y estuvo a punto de empujar a esa persona.

-Sh! Tranquilo, estoy aquí para ayudarte.- Le dijo la persona y Harry se relajo, cosa no muy común en el, pero ya estaba cansando de ser alguien fuerte, necesitaba ese abrazo mas que a su vida.

Así pasaron una hora, la tormenta se largo y a ellos no les importo. Siguieron abrazados. Pero cuando la tormenta iba empeorando Harry se tranquilizo. Se sentía mucho mejor.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo separándose de la persona que lo estaba abrazando. Y al mirar a la joven a los ojos le dijo.- No soy de esas personas que expresan sus sentimientos y se dejan abrazar por extraños, pero lo que hiciste hoy me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante. No tengo forma para agradecértelo.

-No es nada. Y si hay una forma!.. Déjame ser tu amiga!.- Contesto con una sonrisa la joven.

-Mi amiga?.- pregunto extrañado

-Sip!... Veras, soy nueva por aquí y no tengo amigos, y tu pareces una persona de buen corazón. Asíque quiero que seas mi amigo! Jajaja

-Ehhh… Claro!.- Termino accediendo Harry, algo le decía que la joven era buena, y parecía genuinamente entusiasmada de que ambos sean amigos. –Me llamo Harry

-Hola Harry! Jajaja me llamo Georgiana, pero me dicen Geo!

Buenos muchísimas gracias a Irisheather! Me puso muy feliz recibir tu comentario, este capi va dedicado a vos!

Y muchísimas gracias a esas personas que espero hayan leído mi fic y espero que dejen sus comentarios!

Besos y nos estamos leyendo!

Cassie


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

-Es muy tarde Harry! –Exclamo Geo al ver su reloj – Tendríamos que ir yendo no te parece?

-Si claro – Le contesto el muchacho parándose – Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Dime- Contesto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Porque me abrazaste? Porque a mí? – Pregunto confundido

-Harry, vine al parque a despejarme, necesitaba pensar, pero te vi llorando y solo pensé en abrazarte, fue un impulso – Le contesto bajando la mirada – Sabes Harry, cuando te mire a los ojos note tu mirada cansada, como la de un hombre que tiene una vida difícil – Dijo levantando la mirada y viéndolo a los ojos –No te conozco y tú no me conoces, pero sé que eres una buena persona, y espero que tú puedas descubrir lo mismo en mí, pero lo más importante Harry, quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo para lo que necesites.

A Harry esas palabras le llegaron a lo más hondo de su corazón, nadie nunca se había preocupado tanto por el, si bien Sirius se preocupó, ya no lo tenía. Y algo dentro de él le decía que esa personita que tenía en frente decía la verdad. Con los ojos brillosos se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar para la casa de sus tíos.

Al ver que Harry se daba media vuelta para irse sin contestar, Geo se deprimió, en verdad quería ayudar a ese joven, pero si él no quería ella no podría obligarlo.

-No vienes? – Pregunto Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Podemos hablar mientras caminamos, es muy tarde y mis tíos se preocuparan. – Esto no era verdad, lo que más le preocupaba al muchacho es que sus tíos le cerraran la puerta de adentro y él no podría entrar.

-Claro! – Geo contesto con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de que aquel muchacho la aceptara. Y poniéndose a su lado empezaron a caminar.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, el primero que hablo fue el ojiverde.

-Tienes razón en lo que dijiste, la verdad es que mi vida no es fácil, aunque me cueste mucho admitirlo y aunque le pareciera lo contrario a otros. – Harry estaba con la mirada baja y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. – Hace dos semanas murió por mi culpa mi padrino, la única familia que me quedaba… es muy difícil hablar de eso… murió porque soy un idiota!... murió defendiéndome - Le costaba hablar, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto Harry, y dudo mucho que sea tu culpa que tu padrino muriera, las personas que nos quieren daría la vida por protegernos, vos hubieras echo lo mismo si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa, o me equivoco? – Harry solo negó con la cabeza sin mirarla – No te culpes, él no lo querría. El murió por defender a la persona que amaba… seguramente murió con valor y tendrías que estar agradecido de que te amara tanto como para entregar su vida.

-Es que es muy difícil, por mí él estaba ahí, porque me fue a buscar, si me hubiera quedado en el colegio nada le hubiera pasado…

-Harry, sé que decirte que no te pongas mal es una tontería, tienes que hacer el duelo, pero tienes a personas que te quieren, y que van a estar con vos cuando lo necesites. Tu familia y amigos van a estar ahí. – Sin saber, Geo estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

-Mis padres murieron….cuando tenía un año – En ese momento una lagrima cayo.

-Oh!, lo siento tanto, soy una tonta! Perdóname Harry! – Geo se sentía tan mal, trataba de ayudarlo y lo único que lograba era ponerlo más triste.

-No te preocupes, duele, no te lo niego, pero hice mi duelo, como decís vos – La miro para hacerla sentir mejor y le brindo una sonrisita.

Caminaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era todo lo contrario. Al llegar a la casa de sus tíos Harry se dio media vuelta, mirando a los ojos a Geo.

- Muchísimas gracias, la verdad que todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy me sirvió de mucho y espero de todo corazón poder seguir una amistad.

- Harry no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, y ten por seguro que no vamos a ver seguido…Somos vecinos! Mira esa es mi casa , bueno la de mi tutora– Contesto contentísima, señalando la casa de al lado.

- Jajaja genial, entonces nos estamos viendo , que descanses - y Harry para sorpresa de ambos le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Vos también descansa – Le contesto aun sorprendida la joven devolviendo el abrazo.

Cuando vio que Harry entró, ella se encamino a la que sería su casa por lo que sospechaba, sería un largo tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente Geo se despertó con una sonrisa, había soñado muchas cosas, y parecía que su vida al fin se encaminaba, si bien estaba lejos de Nicholas y de Joan, sabía que estaban con ella.

Al bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta que tenía una hermosa ave esperando en la mesa de la cocina, tenía en su para un sobre, sabiendo de quien se trataba se apresuró a abrirla.

_**Querida Gio:**_

_**Como estas? Espero que muy bien, me conto un pajarito que le preguntarías al señor Snape por lo de tu tesis, espero de todo corazón que aceptara trabajar con vos, sería una gran alianza, porque aunque no lo quieras aceptar eres una de las mentes más brillantes.**_

_**Mi amor, te quiero comentar algo, que seguramente no te va a gustar, me hubiera gustado mucho poder decírtelo en persona, pero por el momento no va a poder ser.**_

_**Sabes muy bien que Voldemort regreso, y que la federación pidió nuestros servicios. Como también sabes pudimos aplazarlo un par de meses, pero con lo acontecido en el ministerio hace algunas semanas atrás, tuvimos que tomar todas las medidas preventivas. **_

_**Con mi lobito, o tendría que decir mi ex lobito, nos dejamos de ver, sabes muy bien que lo amo con el alma y sé que tu tmb lo quieres, pero no supo entender que teníamos que intervenir en el problema que tiene la comunidad mágica inglesa en estos momentos. Y si eso lo sumamos a que hace ya un tiempo veníamos mal, por todo el tema de su querido amigo, con esto todo se agravo, decidimos tomarnos un tiempo y ver qué pasa.**_

_**Esto no quiere decir que las obligaciones que tiene contigo se hayan disuelto, sabes que puedes contar con él para lo que necesites, seguramente se comunique con vos para que hablen con más calma.**_

_**No te cuento esto para llenarte de mis problemas, sino para que estés prevenida, con todo este problema, tienes que estar muy atenta, si algo me llegara a pasar vos y tu grupo estarían a cargo, son los que siguen, las personas más valerosas que alguna vez conocí.**_

_**Mantente alejada de los magos, no sería buena idea que las altas esferas de la elite supieran que estas aquí, aunque supongo que tus amigos ya saben que te encuentras en Londres, espero de todo corazón que sus padres no lo sepan aún. Con Nicholas de viaje con Albus, en valla a saber Merlin donde, los enemigos pueden aprovechar para atacar.**_

_**Se vienen tiempos muy difíciles, no te lo voy a negar, las cosas están cada vez más complicadas. Práctica, y si puedes sumar gente de confianza a nuestras filas sabes muy bien que será muy beneficioso. Confío en tu criterio.**_

_**Te quiero muchísimo y con el alma.**_

_**Joan.**_

Decir que Geo estaba preocupada era poco, sabía lo que se venía, y las cosas que se dejaban traslucir en la carta. Joan le daba a entender que los de la federación no dudarían en llamarla para prestar servicio. Y eso no le agradaba mucho, teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que estaba de lograr sus cometidos con sus investigaciones..

Este capi va dedicado a Irisheather! Gracias por el comentario, mi compu estaba expropiada pero ya tengo otra! Jajaja….

Espero que alguien mas este leyendo! Jaja les mando un besote!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Severus llego a la puerta de la casa de Gio pensativo. Estuvo toda la noche pensando en ella y casi no pudo dormir. Conocía a la chica desde hacia muy poco, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, esa sonrisa y ese carisma con el cual ella lo trataba, como si fueran viejos conocidos. Es mas, ella puso su integridad en juego al administrarle las pociones curativas siendo ella alérgica. Eso fue lo que mas lo dejo pensando.

Él no era una persona que mereciera ese tipo de tratos ni mucho menos, con todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida y ni hablar de lo que presencio, por eso lo descoloco de tal manera la forma de actuar de ella.

Pero dejando los pensamientos aun lado se propuso tocar la puerta, al hacerlo miro alrededor y sintió como si ya conociera el lugar de antes. Volvió a tocar y nada.

Se decidió por tocar una vez mas, estaba molesto porque lo estaban haciendo esperar. Cuando se estaba por dar media vuelta e irse se abrió la puerta y encontró a la elfina.

-Señor profesor Snape! Un gusto, por favor pase, la señorita esta en el salón – y haciéndose a un lado lo dejo pasar.

Snape cuando entro se dio cuanta que la casa era bastante amplia, ya que la última vez que estuvo no estaba para ponerse a mirar, pero aprovechando la ocasión recorrió la planta baja a su gusto.

Apenas entrabas tenias un recibidor amplio pintado de blanco y a la derecha tenias un espejo grande con un vidrio en la parte inferior que hacia de estante y vio que allí estaban las llaves y un par de pequeñas velas negras.

Justo en frente de la entrada, tenias unas escaleras de madera que te llevaban al segundo piso. Y junto a las escaleras tenias un pasillo que conectaba el recibidor con la cocina.

Y a la derecha tenias una pequeña chimenea, que Snape se dio cuanta el día anterior que el único propósito de ella era la red flu ya que no estaba en un lugar cómodo o estratégico para que sea usada para calentar el ambiente, además que muchas familias de la alta sociedad tenían una solamente para eso.

Un poco alejada de la chimenea se encontraba el salón, que consistía de una habitación amplia con cuatro sillones enfrentados y en el medio una mesita ratona. Tenía un ventanal que daba a la calle y frente a la entrada, en la pared, había una gran chimenea. Y Severus pudo divisar bastantes fotos colgadas y apoyadas en estantes pero no se pudo poner a mirar con detalle porque seria una falta de respeto estando la dueña presente.

Geo estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, con la carta aun en sus manos, estaba pensativa y no se había dado cuenta que el profesor había entrado.

-Pensé que ya todo estaría listo cuando llegara, pero veo que me equivoque – Le soltó el haciendo que se sobresaltara la joven.

-Profesor! No lo escuche llegar – Se levanto y se acercó – ya esta todo listo, te sirvo algo para tomar o comer?

-No hace falta, empezamos? – Pregunto impaciente.

-Si, por aquí – Salió del salón y fue para la cocina.

Al entrar Severus vio una cocina bastante grande, tenia un desayunador en el medio y varios electrodomésticos sobre las mesadas. Siendo sinceros él no sabia para que o como funcionaban esas cosas. Pero lo que si sabia, es que esa cocina seria la envidia de cualquier chef profesional.

La siguió por una puerta lateral y salieron al jardín, En uno de los costados había un invernadero de vidrio, entraron, y pudo apreciar que dentro del lugar estaba lleno de ingredientes para pociones guardados en grandes muebles de madera y en el centro había una gran mesa de roble con todos los untencillos.

-Que le parece? Le gusta? – Pregunto la joven mirando a su alrededor – A Joan le costó años poder juntar todos estos ingredientes, algunos son muy raros.

-Esta bien – fue su escueta respuesta, pero por dentro estaba impresionado, si bien el tenia la mayoría de esos ingredientes o más, la verdad que lo ordenado que estaba era una maravilla.

-Empecemos. Que le parece si volvemos a empezar desde el principio, es obvio que la vez anterior nos equivocamos – Y con una sonrisa se alejó para buscar el caldero que necesitarían.

-Bien – Y el profesor le ayudo para agarrar los untencillos.

Geo por el momento había olvidado la preocupación que sentía, cuando estaba con Severus, no podía dejar de pensar lo afortunada que era, además que por raro que fuera, empezaba a sentir como una pequeña electricidad cuando sin querer, sus manos se rozaban al pasarse los ingredientes.

Los pensamientos de Snape no estaban del todos lejos. Le estaba gustando pasar el tiempo con ella, además que no sabia que pensar, porque pareciera que cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, ella se ponía colorada, él lo atribuía al calor que hacia allí adentro, pero una pequeña parte de su cerebro sabia que en realidad se ponía así por el, aunque nunca lo admitiera.

Así pasaron gran parte de la mañana, cada uno en sus pensamientos, no dejaban de verse por el

rabillo del ojo.

PUM!

-Pero que demonios?! – Pregunto Snape sobresaltado. Estaba concentrado con una receta que había encontrada en uno de los libros que encontró en uno de los estantes, cuando de repente se escucho ese extraño sonido.

-Sharlot! – Exclamo Geo corriendo para afuera, y agarrando en sus manos a una pequeña ave, inquita que trataba de soltarse – Quieta! Que golpe te diste mamu, tienes que tener mas cuidado, estos vidrios no son como los de la mansión que desaparecen para que puedas entrar – Termino acariciando al ave, que era una preciosa lechuza color negro, que tenia una mancha color blanca en el medio de la cabecita.

-Que es lo que sucede? – Pregunto el profesor saliendo, fastidiado de tremenda interrupción.

-Lo que pasa es que Sharlot se estrello contra uno de los ventanales – Y prestándole mas atención se dio cuenta que tenia una pequeña nota en su pata – Que me traes pequeña?

Agarro la nota que traía, y la leyó. Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro, para luego pasar a una carcajada.

-Jajaja, le parece que sigamos mañana, tenemos que dejar que hierva por 24 hs, asique mucho mas no podemos hacer hoy. – Encaro Geo con una sonrisa.

Por un momento Severus se quedo prendido de esa sonrisa, pero enseguida se recompuso.

-Por supuesto, es mas tengo muchas cosas por hacer, por lo tanto me viene perfecto – Le contesto medio perdido.

-Lo acompaño a la chimenea – Y entrando se dirigieron directamente a la chimenea de la entrada – Como siempre un placer, le parece mañana aquí a esta hora? Así ya se cumplen las 24 hs?

-Me parece perfecto – Y con una pequeña sonrisa de lado apenas perceptible se metió en la chimenea y se fue, dejando a una desconcertada y maravillada joven atrás.

-Que hombre! – y yéndose para la cocina releyó la carta.

_**Geoooo!**_

_**Como estas alien? Yo bien, extrañándote!. Te comento que hace poco volví de Argentina, que país! Tenemos que ir, allí es invierno y tiene unos lugares geniales llenos de nieve! Estaba pensado que podíamos aprovechar estas semanas de vacaciones e ir, que te parece?.**_

_**AHHHH! Antes que me olvide! Me lo cruce a Javier, te acordas de el? Ese rubio que me tenia muerta, yo estaba en el súper con los auriculares puesto y la música a todo lo da, y sabes como me pongo… loca jaja… y no iba yo, caminando (y cantando, para que negarlo) cuando le lo llevo por delante! Si! por poco no lo mando sobre una pila de latas de tomates que había apiladas. Que vergüenza! Después de tanto tiempo! Jajaja. Me pidió ir a cenar, y le dije que si! Estoy tan feliz!.**_

_**Vos como estas? Como están las cosas por allá? Desde que te fuiste para Londres te extraño tanto amiga, asique decidí ir para allá, asique que cuando leas esto, ya estaré en camino para tu casa.**_

_**Llevo la ropa todo para el viaje, después organizamos bien la fecha.**_

_**Te quiero muchísimo!**_

_**Kristi.**_

Geo estaba feliz, su mejor amiga vendría! Si bien ella se había mudado hacia muy poco a Londres, parecía una eternidad lejos de su amiga.

Preparo todo para su llegada, cuando termino todo se sentó a leer un rato, agarro su libro preferido "orgullo y prejuicio", soñaba con encontrar a su Darcy, y ser feliz como los personajes de esa historia.

En eso tocaron el timbre, pensando que era su mejor amiga, abrió la puerta. Al instante se arrepintió, no sabia si reír, llorar o correr y esconderse debajo de su cama. Su cara debió reflejar su problema porque una de las personas que se encontraba en su puerta hablo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Petunia, él es Vernon mi marido y Dudley mi hijo – Ella sabia quienes eran, los había visto una vez que había acompañado a Joan a la casa, y si no se equivocaba eran los tíos de Harry – Somos tus vecinos! – Termino la señora con una sonrisa falsa.

-Hola, soy Georgiana, es… es un placer conocerlos – Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, estaba realmente sorprendida – Quieren pasar?

- La verdad que estamos un poco apurados, solo vinimos a traerte esta torta que hornee para darle la bienvenida – Y sacando un plato cubierto con un paño de una canasta que Geo no había visto, se lo entrego – Es de chocolate, espero que te guste.

-Me encanta el chocolate! – Y aun mas sorprendida agarro el plato – Espero que algún día de estos podamos cenar todos juntos – Al escucharse, Geo, abrió de par en par los ojos, no podía creer lo que había dicho

-Nos encantaría! Verdad Vermon? – Le contesto la mujer, siempre desde que se había mudado al barrio quiso conocer la casa, su antigua vecina, era muy reservada. – Que te parece si arreglamos para la otra semana?

-Por supuesto! Usted me dice cuando tenga libre y vemos? – Geo ya quería ir y golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, pero que demonios estaba haciendo!

-Perfecto, que te parece el lunes que viene, a las ocho?

-Me parece perfecto – Contesto la joven y antes que pudiera emitir otro comentario la mujer la interrumpió

-Perfecto! El lunes a las ocho estamos acá! – Dijo Petunia con una sonrisa, dejando a la joven atónita y aprovechando esto, la señora se dio media vuelta sin saludar y empujando a su marido e hijo se fueron.

Geo se quedo en la puerta, quieta, con el plato en una mano y con la otra sosteniendo la puerta, además por la impresión tenia los ojos como dos huevos fritos. Que acababa de pasar?! Los tíos de Harry se habían invitado! A SU casa!...Bueno mirando el lado positivo, volvería a ver a Harry.

Cerro la puerta, dejo la torta encima del estante que tenia debajo del espejo, y no dio dos pasos cuando sonó otra ves, estuvo a punto de no atender, capaz que los vecino habían vuelto y con la suerte que tenia, capaz que se auto invitaban a dormir.

Volvieron a insistir con la puerta, y con un suspiro la abrió.

-AHHHHHH! – Geo pudo solo escuchar eso, porque apenas abrió la puerta una persona se le tiro encima haciéndola caer. – GEOOOO! TANTO TIEMPO!

-KRIS! AHHHH! LEVANTATE LEVANTATE! – la joven estaba casi sin poder respirar, pero estaba feliz, su amiga estaba con ella.

-Geo! Perdón! Jejeje. – Y levantándose la ayudo a levantarse. Cuando ambas estuvieron paradas Kristi la abrazo otra vez – Amiga como te extrañe! Tenemos tanto de que hablar.

-Kris! Por favor, yo también te extrañe! – y separándose agarro los bolsos de la otra chica que estaban todos desparramados y las puso a un costado. – Como sabias como encontrarme? La última vez que nos hablamos yo estaba en la mansión de mi familia.

-Bichito, no sobreviví todo este tiempo solo porque si, yo…lo se todo. – Termino con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia. Geo la miro con una ceja levantada. – Bien! Fui a la mansión primero, y tus elfos me dijeron que estabas acá. Y la verdad que me sorprendió, pensé que acá estaban viviendo Joan y su….pareja. – La última palabra la dijo escupiéndola, detestaba con su alma a la pareja de Joan. – Pero veo que no están acá.

-No me digas bichito! Vamos a tomar algo mientras te cuento. – Al entrar al salón se dieron cuenta que encima de la mesita se encontraban dos jugos de naranja recién exprimidos y galletas oreo de chocolate.

-Amo a Tinky! Siempre esta en todo. – Comento la recién llegada, cuando se sentó agarro su vaso de jugo al igual que Geo y brindaron, antes de tomar su primer sorbo se dio cuenta de algo, el ambiente olía distinto, lo había sentido también en el recibidor, olía a muérdago y chocolate, pero no era ningún aroma femenino, era todo lo contrario, era el olor de un hombre. – Estuviste con un hombre! Lo huelo en el ambiente!

Al escuchar eso la otra joven escupió todo el jugo que estaba bebiendo, que por poco y no le sale por la nariz, y miro a su amiga tosiendo y con sus ojos tan abiertos que parecía un pez. Cuando se calmo se dio cuenta que su amiga se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-Nena! Pero que olfato!. – Se secó con una servilleta – Te acordas que te había comentado que una de las razones por la cuales venia a Londres era poder terminar mi tesis?. Bueno era tan importante venir porque aquí esta Severus Snape, que paso a comentarte que acepto trabajar conmigo! – Termino con un gritito Geo

- Snape…Snape… Nicholas hablaba siempre de él no? El famoso pocionista. – Y al ver que su amiga asentía con la cabeza continúo. – Al que acusaron de ser mortifago en la primera guerra contra Voldemort, o me equivoco? –

-Si, pero él se arrepintió, y ahora trabaja para Albus, lo recuerdas? Tú lo viviste! Sabes como fue! Él es… una buena persona…. – Contesto Geo colorada. Si bien su amiga aparentaba ser de su misma edad, sabía que había vivido muchísimo más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

-Si amiga, pero me sorprende que lo defiendas sabiendo todo lo que hizo, si bien después se arrepintió, me sorprende que lo defiendas ya que… - Se detuvo y se acordó de algo. – Buena persona?, cuando eras mas chicas decías que era muy buen pocionista, que solo lo querías conocer por eso, ahora me decís que es buena persona? Y te pones colorada… - Se quedo pensando solo un segundo. – OH! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Mirando a su amiga como si fuera una loca, le pregunto.

– Que te pasa?

-Te gusta Severus Snape! Te conozco! No puedes engañarme – y agarro una galletita y se la comió.

-Estas loca? Que te fumaste? No me gusta! – Dijo poniéndose mucho mas colorada

-Que lo quieras negar es otra cosa. – y agarrando otra galletita continuo. – Cambiando de tema, hoy a la noche salimos eh!

-Jaja, dale! Hace mucho que no salgo. - Contesto la otra joven, estaba muy feliz de que Kristi hubiera venido, con Nicholas y Joan de viaje, se sentía muy sola.

Mientras tanto…

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, sus tíos decidieron hacer como si el no existiese, ayer cuando llego, ellos estaban terminando de comer, y sin mirarlo Petunia le dijo que cuando ellos terminaran podía hacerse lo que quisiera.

Y hoy a la mañana había pasado lo mismo, en el almuerzo directamente no le dieron nada, pero Harry se dio cuenta que era la misma situación. Por un lado estaba bien, porque no le molestaban con comentarios venenosos y malos tratos, pero por el otro, acentuaba ese sentimiento de soledad que había resurgido con la muerte de Sirius.

Todavía él no podía creer lo que había sucedido ayer, una joven lo había consolado y lo había ayudado, nadie nunca lo había abrazado cuando lloraba y le había trasmitido ese sentimiento de confort, si bien sus mejores amigo lo habían abrasado en algunos momentos, nunca se sintió igual.

En pensar en eso se dio cuenta que no podía seguir viviendo así, por Merlin! Era muy joven para vivir todo esto, le gustaría ser por un momento un chico normal, con sus preocupaciones y sus momentos divertidos. Y mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta lo que tenia que hacer.

Iría a Gringgots y sacaría una pequeña parte de su fortuna, si no recordaba mal, Hermione alguna vez le había comentado que los duendes te cambiaban el dinero mágico por dinero muggle y viceversa.

Como demonios no haría para ir al callejón sin que nadie se diera cuenta?.

-Como hare? Peluca? Mmmm..No. – Mirando alrededor para ver que podía usar, sus ojos cayeron en su lechuza. –Pero que tonto! Mando una lechuza preguntando como puedo hacer sin ir hasta allá!

Tomó un pergamino y pluma y se puso a escribir. Cuando termino lo leyó en voz alta para ver como había quedado.

_**Estimados:**_

_**Me gustaría poder sacar oro de mi bóveda, pero no me puedo acercar al banco a retirarlo, habrá alguna posibilidad que me lo mande convertido en dinero muggle?**_

_**Muchas gracias**_

_**Harry Potter**_

Con una sonrisa termino de leer, la ato a la pata de su pequeño amigo, y la soltó, con una sonrisa vio como se marchaba.

Se la pasó todo el día tratando de hacer la tarea de pociones, no entendía nada la verdad. Era como estudiar chino básico para el, porque era todo tan complicado? ,

Al anochecer su lechuza apareció con una bolsita y una carta, con una sonrisa se apresuró a abrir la carta, para ser sincero la verdad que no entendió mucho de pociones ya que tenia la cabeza en la respuesta que obtendría del banco.

_**Estimado Sr Potter:**_

_**Tenemos una opción para lo que usted nos solicito, tenemos para ofrecerle lo que los muggles llaman tarjeta de crédito. Podrá realizar compras y automáticamente el importe se pasara a galeones y se le descontara de la bóveda, además si necesita cash puede dirigirse a cualquier cajero automático y retirar de ahí. En cualquier lugar del mundo y en la moneda que quiera.**_

_**En la bolsita tiene el plástico, junto con un manual que le explica todo y como usarla, y además tiene el contrato. Tiene que firmarlo con la pluma que se encuentra, también en la bolsa, si no firma en contrato no podrá usar la tarjeta. Cuando firme el contrato brillara en verde, eso significa que todo salió bien.**_

_**La tarjeta tiene un seguro anti robo, no la puede usar nadie que no sea usted, si la pierde o se la roban la tarjeta volverá a usted en las siguientes dos horas.**_

_**Todo esto tiene un valor de 2 galeones mensuales. Si esta de acuerdo tiene que firmar el contrato y mandarlo.**_

_**Espero que lo disfrute.**_

_**Manolo Rimpick **_

_**Departamento de créditos.**_

Con una sonrisa, Harry, saco todo de la bolsita, estaba tan emocionado!, firmo todo y el contrato brillo, con una sonrisa agarro la tarjeta, era toda dorada, con su nombre sobresalido y todos esos numeritos que tienen todas las tarjetas, y en la parte inferior derecha decía VISA.

Estaba tan contento que se acostó y se puso a leer todo el manual. Cuando termino era ya media noche, con una sonrisa, que desde hace mucho no tenia, dejo todo a un costado y se acomodó para dormir, estaba tan contento que no se dio cuenta que no había comido.

Por primera vez, Harry tenia la sensación que tenia las riendas de su vida, en unas horas empezaría el resto de su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente, Geo se levanto con una sonrisa, ayer había llegado Kristi y estuvieron todo el santo día hablando y poniéndose al tema con todo, prácticamente no habían hecho nada mas. Y eso la ponía muy feliz.

Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto escucho que en toda la casa sonaba Smooth de Carlos santana ( /MXp413NynFk) y con una sonrisa en la cara y aun en piyama se puso a bailar y cantar mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Se encontró a Kristi en la cocina en las mismas condiciones que ella cocinando el desayuno.

-_And just like the ocean under the moon, Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you, You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth__, __Give me your heart, make it real, Or else forget about it! _- Cantaron las dos a coro riendo, hacia mucho que no se sentían tan a gusto.

-Jajaja, que vamos a hacer hoy? Podemos ir al centro comercial a dar una vuelta – Comento Geo sirviendo el café en las tazas

-Dale! Hay que arreglar lo del viajes, te acordas que te comente algo en la carta? Me gustaría que valláramos a Bariloche unos días – Contesto la otra joven, agarrando las tostadas y poniéndolas en la mesa de la cocina y sentándose.

-Seria perfecto, le podríamos decir a los chicos, así todos no tomamos unos días de descanso – Sentándose en la mesa frente a su amiga – Se vienen tiempos difíciles, hay que aprovechar ahora.

-No seas tan negativa. Pero seria genial salir todos juntos como los viejos tiempos!, pero no seria arriesgado? – Pregunto preocupada Kristi

-Después la negativa soy yo jaja. No lo será, es como años anteriores pero con mayor seguridad, aunque tenemos que arreglar todo ahora, porque hay que organizar todo, los hoteles, los pasajes de avión, todo eso! – Y agarrando su celular de la mesa mando un mensaje de texto, mientras escribía lo decía en voz alta para ver si le parecía a su amiga – Chicos, estoy con Kristi y estamos organizando un viaje a Bariloche – Argentina para pasar unos días. Confirmar asistencia hoy….Que te parece? – Dijo Geo mirando a su amiga

-Perfecto! – Y con una sonrisa termino su tostada.

En la casa de al lado, Harry se preparaba para desayunar, desde que sus tíos lo dejaban en paz, estaba de mejor humor, y ahora que tenia la tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón estaba de un humor inmejorable.

Hoy su vida empezaba a cambiar y estaba feliz por eso, aunque la muerte de Sirius seguía muy presente, decidió seguir delante de la mejor manera, tomando las riendas de su vida.

Se preparo un café con leche y decidió que comería después en el centro comercial. Salió de su casa, no se molesto en despedirse de sus tíos.

Cuando salió se encontró con Geo que también estaba saliendo de su casa, estaba con una chica, que parecía de la misma edad que ella, se dirijan al estacionamiento de la casa, Harry no pudo evitar su conversación.

-Aun las conservas? – Escucho que preguntaba sorprendida la desconocida

-Por supuesto! No podría nunca deshacerme de ellas! – y con una sonrisa en la cara, vio que Gio abría la puerta del garaje y dejo al descubierto dos motos espectaculares, junto con un auto.

Pero lo que más llamo la atención a Harry fueron las motos. Eran negras con destalles en plateado, les llegaban a la cintura a las chicas. No podía sacar la vista de esas preciosuras. Cuando se dio cuenta que las chicas se habían puesto sendos cascos y salían.

Él estaba parado en la puerta todavía hipnotizado con las motos cuando una se paro delante de él.

-Harry! Que gusto verte! – Reconoció la voz de Geo amortiguada debido al casco-

-Lo mismo digo Geo, como están? – Pregunto cortésmente Harry acercándose donde estaban las chicas.

-Perfecto! – Y escucho a su amiga tosiendo para hacerse notar – Pero que descuidada! Harry te presento a Kristi, Kristi te presento a Harry .

-Un gusto Harry – dijo la chica mirándolo de arriba a bajo.

-Lo mismo digo - Contesto el chico cohibido

-Estamos yendo al centro comercial, nos quieres acompañar? – Pregunto Geo con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto! Yo también me dirigía para allá. Pero tengo que pasar por el cajero primero – Contesto él, tenía que sacar dinero muggle para poder manejarse.

-SI! bueno súbete chico! Jaja… al lado del centro comercial hay un cajero- Dijo la joven haciéndose un poco para adelante para dejar espacio a su vecino.

Harry se subió, se sentía muy emocionado y aliviado, porque hasta hace un momento no sabia como ir hasta el centro comercial, no tenia ni una moneda muggle para tomarse el metro o el bus.

-Se tendría que poner un casco, no te parece Geo? – escucho que decía Kristi sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Es verdad! Ponte el mio Harry, yo voy por otro – Estuvo a punto de bajarse de la moto cuando se dio cuenta que seguramente Harry no tendría idea de como mantener la moto, y se bajaba de pronto seguro que la moto se iría al piso con el chico – Sabes como mantener la moto equilibrada?

-Yo voy – Dijo la otra joven al darse cuenta que Harry no tenia la menor idea. Fue al garaje y volvió con otro casco para su amiga.

-Listo! Ahora si! Sujétate bien Harry! – y poniendo las manos del chico alrededor de su cintura arranco.

El chico se sentía feliz! Si bien no era como viajar en la escoba, era muy parecido. Cuando se fueron acercando al centro de Londres, los autos se iban multiplicando y Harry se dio cuenta que tanto Geo como su amiga eran muy diestras con las motos, ya que esquivaban los autos con mucha maestría.

Al llegar al centro comercial el chico estaba con la adrenalina a full.

-Bueno llegamos! Ahí esta el cajero Harry – Señalando una puerta de vidrio y viendo a su amiga le dijo – Kristi voy a provechar para sacar también, saco para comprar las cosas del viaje o no? – y sacándose el casco se bajo de la moto, y Harry la imito

-No te conviene comprarlas con la tarjeta directamente, yo voy a hacer eso, aunque la verdad ya tengo todo, pero nada viene de más Jajaja- Termino bajándose también y dejando el casco sobre el asiento de la misma.

-Si, supongo – Y dirigiéndose a la puerta del cajero con el chico detrás, se dio media vuelta y dijo – Te toca estacionarlas – y con una carcajada le revoleo las llaves a su amiga que las atrapo en el aires.

-Siempre los mismo! Maldita sea – Le contesto ella, también con un sonrisa viendo como los dos se adentraban al cajero.

Geo se adentro primero y fue directamente a un cajero vacío y tardo menos de dos minutos, cuando fue turno de Harry el chico no sabio como tenia que hacer. Todo lo que había leído al respecto antes de dormirse se le olvido de un plumazo.

Geo al ver tenia problemas se acercó a ayudarlo.

-Harry te ayudo? – pregunto cariñosamente

-Ehh… bueno, es la primera vez que hago esto y la verdad que se me olvido como tenia que hacerlo - dijo el chico sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-Primero tienes que poner la tarjeta, así – y la introdujo – después te va a pedir una clave, como es la primera vez te va a pedir que la pongas dos veces, ves? –y mostrándole en la pantalla – ahora ponela y aprieta el botón verde – y se dio media vuelta para que Harry la pusiera tranquilo.

-Listo – dijo Harry

-Bueno es bastante fácil, la maquina prácticamente te dice lo que tenés que hacer – siguió la joven, al leer la pantalla siguió- acá te dice lo que quieres hacer, si retirar o hacer una transferencia, entre otras cosas, en este caso quieras retirar por eso tienes que seleccionar la opción – y apoyando el dedo sobre la opción la pantalla cambio – tienes que elegir la cuenta, acá te dice todas las cuentas que tienes habilitada, que por lo que veo son varias! Que bueno que tengas habilitadas las extranjeras! Así cuando viajes no tienes que hacer los pesados trámites!, bueno elije la cuenta!

-Y cual es? La verdad que no tengo idea – cada vez Harry se sentía mas tonto.

-No te preocupes! Supongo que será caja de ahorro, casi todas son así, no te cobran interés.

-Ah si! esa es! – Harry recordó que en el manual decía eso, que mientras este en Londres tenía que usar esa, ya que no tenía interés.

-Bien! Selecciónala – Y Harry la selecciono como había hecho ella antes – Perfecto! Ahora tienes que poner la cantidad que quieras sacas con las teclas y seleccionas ok – Harry puso 300 libras – Quieres el recibo? Yo te recomiendo que si, así llevas un control, Perfecto! Ya esta! Sacas el dinero y el ticket, quieres hacer otra cosa? – al ver la negativa del chico continuo – pone que no y agarra la tarjeta…Listo! Jaja – termino Geo dando media vuelta se acercó a la puerta- Vamos Harry!

-Gracias Geo! No se como hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado – Dijo acercándose el chico.

-Sabes Harry que estoy para lo que necesites – y le dio un pequeño abrazo

Harry solo sonrió como respuesta. Al salir Kristi las estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya estaba por irlos a buscar! Pensé que los había tragado una de las maquinas – Dijo seria

-Fue mi culpa perdón – Dijo con la mirada baja el chico, pensaba que estaba enojada.

Acercándose Kristi le revolvió el cabello – Harry! No te lo tomes tan apecho!

-Jaja, esta bien! – Y con una sonrisa se acomodó el pelo

-Bueno vamos! – Se acercó Geo y abrazándolo a los dos por los hombros los guio hasta la puerta del centro comercial – Ufa Harry! Sos bastante más alto!

-Jajaja que se le va a hacer – Con una sonrisa le contesto. Esta mas que contento, parecía que había encontrado a dos personas muy buenas, que lo hacían sentir bien y normal, al no saber quien era el y lo que significaba para el mundo mágico lo hacia sentir mucho mejor.


End file.
